


Splashes of Colour

by Mercy_Rhyne



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Mostly Fluff, Multi, Soulmate AU, tiny bit of angst in the beginning but it's minimal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: Just a cute little Polyam soulmate AU, there's not much to say about it. Just check it out (:





	Splashes of Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: a little bit of self-hate in the beginning, but it's mostly fluff today

The world was grey. Grey, black and white. Virgil knew there were colours out there, but he never saw them. He had heard people talking about them and they sounded absolutely stunning. But in twenty-five years, Virgil had never met his soulmate. And frankly, he believed he never would. Most people he knew had already met their soulmates years ago. Most before they were even twenty. He was convinced he was meant to be alone forever. After all, who would want to be with him? He was an awkward mess with anxiety, who would ever want to spend their life with him?

But, one day, as he was taking a walk in the park in an attempt to calm the anxiety that had been plaguing him all day, he bumped into someone. Virgil had been looking down at his feet, lost in his thoughts and stumbled back, nearly falling over. 

“I’m so sorry,” a low voice spoke as a hand quickly grabbed Virgil’s to stop him from falling. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Virgil answered softly, looking up at the man in front of him, “it was my fa-” He stopped as his eyes met the stranger’s eyes. He started seeing colour. He saw the deep red in the man’s jacket and the dark colour of his hair. He noticed the pink colours the man had painted his nails, but… that was it. The sky remained as grey as ever. The trees didn’t change their colour. It wasn’t the spectacular sight everyone told him about.

“Do you… see that too?” the stranger asked hesitantly. Virgil looked at the male and nodded. 

“Yeah, but… I can’t see everything.” 

“Me neither,” the other man spoke, “anyways… I’m Roman and apparently you’re my… kind of soulmate?” 

“Seems like it,” Virgil muttered, slightly uncomfortable, “I’m Virgil.” 

“Well, Virgil, would you want to go get a drink?” Roman offered with a kind smile. 

“I don’t think I would be great company right now,” Virgil said, looking down at the ground. 

“I would not mind at all!” Roman told Virgil. “But if you’re really not comfortable, we could exchange phone numbers and meet up later?” 

Virgil slowly looked up again and smiled as his eyes met Roman’s. He nodded and got out his phone to save Roman in his contacts. 

That evening, Roman texted Virgil and they talked for hours. They got to know the other better - the two were complete opposites. Virgil loved dark stories and ‘emo music’ while Roman preferred musicals and Disney. Roman loved performing and being the center of attention, while Virgil preferred to avoid any attention. But still, the two had decided to meet up a few days later. They went to a small coffee shop and they stayed there for hours, just talking. Virgil immediately felt comfortable around the slightly older man, which surprised him. It usually took a while for him to warm up to others, but Roman was different. Roman tried everything to make Virgil feel at ease and he was genuinely interested in everything the other had to say. He was kind and caring and Virgil did feel at ease around him. 

Roman couldn’t take his eyes off of Virgil. There was something about him that fascinated Roman. Maybe it was the way he smiled when Roman complimented him - with one corner of his mouth pulled up. Or maybe it was the way his eyes glimmered when he talked about the things he loved. Or the low sound of his chuckle. Something about him stood out to Roman, but he couldn’t point out what that was. 

No matter how close the two grew, no matter how much they loved each other, there was one question that occupied their minds every day: why could they only see a few colours? 

A year passed and the two asked everyone they knew. They searched it on the Internet, they asked their friends and family, they even asked people who claimed to be experts on the subject of soulmates. But all they could tell them, was that the two weren’t ‘Full Soulmates’ but what that meant, they didn’t know.

That didn’t mean the two weren’t in love. That didn’t mean they didn’t enjoy each other’s company. That didn’t mean they didn’t move in together a year after they had met. The two honestly couldn’t have been happier than they were together. 

One day, when Virgil was watching TV, he got a text from his boyfriend, who was supposed to be meeting up with an old friend of his. Virgil opened it and read:

**Superstar:** _Verge…. I think I knew what they meant when they said we aren’t full soulmates…_

Virgil raised an eyebrow as he quickly typed out a response.

**My love:** _What is it then?_

It didn’t take Roman a long type to send his reply:

__

**Superstar:** _I’ve got another one. He works at the coffee shop._   
_Can I invite him over tomorrow? Maybe he’s your soulmate too_   


Virgil hesitated a bit before answering. Sure, he wanted to know the truth too, but he was scared this guy would not be his soulmate. What would happen between him and Roman if he wasn’t? What would happen between them if he _was_? 

**My love:** _Of course you can! I wanna meet this guy too_

**Superstar:** _Good, I’ll tell him that!_  


**My love:** _Sure. Now, you should socialise with your friend._

**Superstar:** _You’re right. Love you, Verge._

**My love:** _Love you too_

Virgil locked his phone again and tried to concentrate on the show that was playing, but he failed. All he could think about was this new soulmate Roman had found. What if he liked the other man better and would leave Virgil for him? What if this guy didn’t like Virgil? Virgil was anxious about meeting this new person, but he was Roman’s soulmate, so he would have to deal with this man no matter what. If Roman decided to stay with him, of course.

Later that day, when Roman came back from the meeting with his friend, he told Virgil all about his soulmate and the experience. His name was Patton and according to Roman, he was adorable. Then, Roman told Virgil about the colours he saw; beautiful shades of yellow and orange and brown. They were such beautiful colours. 

“Verge, your eyes are gorgeous, you know?” Roman commented out of the blue. “They’re such a gorgeous shade of brown.” 

Virgil smiled and kissed Roman quickly. His boyfriend’s red lipstick left vague stains on his lips and Roman chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Virgil and pulled him closer to him. Virgil wrapped an arm around Roman and rested his head on his shoulder. The two sat there for a while, not saying anything. Just enjoying the other’s presence. Until Roman broke the silence. 

“Virgil?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You know I love you, right?” Virgil lifted his head up to look into his boyfriend’s eyes and smiled. 

“Of course I do,” he responded, “and I love you too.” 

The next day, Patton would come over. Roman was excited to spend some time with his newly found soulmate. Virgil was mostly nervous and prayed to whatever was out there that this meeting would go well. When the bell rang, Roman rushed to the door to greet their guest. Virgil heard their voices, but all he could think about, were his worries. He just hoped this Patton would be a good guy. And secretly, he hoped he would be his soulmate too. He wanted to see the other colours, he wanted to know what they looked like. 

“Virgil,” Roman’s voice sounded next to him, “this is Patton.” Virgil turned around and was met with one of the cutest guys he had ever seen - no match for Roman, but still adorable. He smiled broadly at Virgil and extended his hand. 

“It’s great to meet you, Virgil.” Virgil smiled in return and shook Patton’s hand. He was just about to respond, but then he saw it. 

Colours. He saw the brown colour of the wooden floor, the orange and yellow shapes of the painting on the wall. He saw bright hues he had never seen before. He looked back at Patton. 

“You’re my soulmate.”

Later that evening, when Patton had left and Roman and Virgil had decided to go to bed, Roman decided to address their current position. He pushed himself up with one arm - he had just laid down in their shared bed - and asked Virgil:

“Verge, what are we going to do?” 

“What do you mean?” Virgil asked as he sat down on their bed, still looking at all the new colours he had discovered that day. 

“Well… we are soulmates, but we’re also soulmates with Patton,” Roman explained looking up at his boyfriend, “so… what are we going to do about that?” 

“I don’t know, I hadn’t thought of that before,” Virgil answered, laying down next to Roman, “have you?” 

“Well, a bit,” Roman admitted, “I was thinking… this might be a weird question this early on but… would you be open to a relationship with… the three of us? You don’t have to of course, but I was just wondering.” 

Virgil chuckled at his boyfriend’s nervousness. Usually _he_ was the more nervous of the two; Roman was usually much more confident. But was he open to a polyamorous relationship? He had never really thought of that, actually. He loved Roman, but Patton _was_ a great guy and they immediately clicked and besides, he was really good looking. And…

“Yeah,” Virgil nodded, “if Patton’s cool with it, and if you want it… yeah, of course.” 

Roman grinned and kissed Virgil quickly. 

“We should discuss it with Patton soon, then.” 

“We should,” Virgil replied softly, “but first sleep.” 

“You’re right,” Roman said, wrapping his arms around Virgil and burying his face in his boyfriend’s shirt. “Good night, Verge.” 

“Good night, Ro.” 

  


The next day, Roman and Virgil contacted Patton to arrange to meet up as soon as possible. That same day would not work, as the three all had to work, but they agreed to meet the next day. The three would come together in a nearby park; it was spring and a lovely day to spend outside. 

When Roman and Virgil had told Patton about what they had briefly discussed two days earlier, he was… surprised. That was mostly because he had never thought of the possibilty of a polyamorous relationship. He immediately agreed to it, though. To aleast _trying_ it, that is.

And so it happened. For the next year and a half, the three were in a relationship. And they liked it. Patton soon moved in with the other two and they couldn’t have been happier. However, they knew there had to be at least one other soulmate out there, as none of them could see all colours. They were all looking for this one person, but it took them almost two years to find them. 

Roman and Virgil had decided to go on a date, as their anniversary was coming up. They were both busy and didn’t have a lot of time to prepare a big date, so Roman had suggested they go on a few, more modest dates instead. Virgil had agreed and that was why they were here, in the cinema. The two had just bought their popcorn and drinks when Roman suddenly stopped, his eyes focussed on a stranger a few feet away. 

“Ro,” Virgil started carefully, “what’s up?” 

“I found him,” Roman answered as he waved at the stranger, smiling. Virgil followed Roman’s gaze and saw the man carefully approaching them. Roman stepped forwards to meet him in the middle. Virgil stayed where he was as the two introduced themselves to each other. He heard them talking and laughing, but the words didn’t register. Until he heard his name. Virgil looked up and saw the two men staring at him. He looked at the stranger and as their eyes met, Virgil could see the beige colour of his skin, the blue of his shirt and he saw the green of Roman’s nails. He could see all colours! 

“I…” he looked at the man in front of him and tried to find the words to say. He could not find the right words. The man in front of him smiled and extended a hand as he introduced himself as Logan. Virgil smiled back at Logan and shook his hand, muttering his name.

After a short conversation, the movie was about to start, so after exchanging numbers, the three parted ways again. And after the movie, Virgil and Roman went to the park where they first met, finally being able to see the colours of the sky and the grass. The park looked much more beautiful when you could see all the colours. 

“It looks gorgeous,” Roman exclaimed as the two walked through the park. Virgil nodded, but didn’t speak. Roman wrapped his arm around Virgil’s waist and pulled him closer. Virgil leaned his head on Roman’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths as the two stood still under a large tree. 

“Are you okay, Verge?” Roman asked softly as he looked down at his partner. “Should we go back home?"

“I’m fine, just… anxiety,” Virgil muttered softly, opening his eyes, “maybe we should go back. We can tell Pat about Logan, too.”

“You are right,” Roman nodded, “do you want to go now?” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Virgil mumbled in response. Roman chuckled. 

“That’s not a convincing answer, Verge.” 

“No, I’m sure,” Virgil said quickly, “let’s just go.”   


When the two got home after their walk in the park, Roman immediately told Patton about Logan. As expected, Patton got just as excited as Roman was when he heard the news. When he heard that his partners were able to see all colours around them, he was convinced that meant they would have found their final soulmate and the thought of it excited him. 

“You look even better in all colours,” Roman mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Patton later that evening. Patton smiled and kissed Roman in response. 

“Can’t wait to see what you’ll look like in full colour,” he commented. Just at that moment, Virgil walked in with a tray of drinks for all of them, which he placed on the coffee table. He walked over to the couch, grabbed a blanket to wrap around himself - it was blue; a beautiful shade of it, too, Virgil noticed - and sat down next to the other two. 

“V!” Patton called to Virgil as he opened his arms, gesturing for the younger male to join the cuddling.

“No thanks,” Virgil said softly, with an insecure smile,  “I’m not… in the mood right now. Maybe later.” 

Patton nodded as Virgil wrapped the blanket around himself, looking at the TV screen. This whole day had given Virgil a lot to think about and it made him even more anxious than he was. He was scared that things wouldn’t work out with Logan, just like he had worried about this when Roman met Patton. And that turned out great, he realised, but… he was scared. The worries were still there. He was scared Logan wouldn’t like him enough - he didn’t doubt that he would like Patton and Roman; who couldn’t love them? - or that _he_ wouldn’t like Logan enough and that it would mess up their entire relationship. He was certain it would be fine, they were soulmates, after all. But that wasn’t enough to stop the worrying. 

“Virgil, are you okay?” Patton asked softly, noticing his partner was staring at the wall in front of him, not paying attention to his surroundings. Virgil flinched as he was pulled away from his thoughts and worries and looked at Patton for a few seconds before the question was processed. 

“Yeah,” he replied unsteadily, “just anxious, that’s all.” 

“And you’re sure you don’t want to cuddle?” 

“I’m sure, Patton. But thanks for the offer.” 

  


Later that week, the four men were finally able to set a date that would allow all four of them to meet up. Roman had told Logan their address and he would be stopping by that Saturday. All morning, Patton could not stop thinking about what would happen. He was so nervous, yet at the same time so excited to meet Logan. Finally he would meet his last soulmate. He wanted the first impression to be perfect, so every minutem he looked in the mirror to make sure his hair looked good. He asked Virgil and Roman multiple times if his outfit _really_ looked good on him and if the colours went well together. Then the bell rang and at that moment, Patton could have screamed his lungs out. But he didn’t. 

Roman opened the door and greeted Logan with a smile and his kindest words, as Virgil and Patton sat on the couch in their living room. They heard the two voices approaching and as soon as the door to their hallway opened, Patton jumped up, startling Virgil. Patton made his way over to Logan and extended his hand as he introduced himself. And as their eyes met, he, too, could see all colours. The beige colour of Logan’s skin, the blue of his tie - why was he even wearing a tie? - and the green of their houseplants. He saw all colours.

Roman had told Logan everything about their relationship and Part-Soulmate situation during their meeting at the cinema and Logan was quick to say he was more than open to a polyamorous relationship, as long as everyone agreed, of course. 

And so it happened. After that day, all four men had realised there was a connection and their relationship was quickly established. A few months later, Logan moved in with his three partners and they couldn’t have been happier with the four of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I posted on Tumblr ages ago, but I couldn't post it on AO3 because it kept crashing. Now it's finally up!!


End file.
